


untitled

by spookyspook



Category: Original Work
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Partly me, Rambling, cormac mccarthy these r for u, kind of my warmups, trying to find my style ha ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyspook/pseuds/spookyspook
Summary: The Traveler’s experiences, catalogued for you. Join him on his wandering across this Earth.





	untitled

He lied down and felt the cold earth beneath. It was summer and warm but he was not. Goosebumps at the prickles of grass on his legs and the back of his neck and the quiet breeze that gently touched his arms and knees and rustled his brown hair. His eyes were closed and they fluttered at the soft touch. Blackness in front of him and in the distance the quiet whoosh of cars but closer a leaf rustling, a bird chirping. 

Just the smell of dust in his nose. Wet dust, a few days after a heavy rain. He would’ve wrinkled his nose but this night it smelled like comfort. The earth was hugging him and he wanted nothing more than to sink into its dark rocks and hot center and let its vines and roots wrap around him. To breathe dirt and rain and soil of the constant and unflinching ground beneath him.


End file.
